


The Forgotten

by brizzer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Civil War, Demons, F/F, F/M, Magic, Other, boiling isles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizzer/pseuds/brizzer
Summary: Luz the human has disappeared from the Boiling Isle without a trace after Eda was captured. Years later Amity Blight is soon to graduate Hexhide and finally accomplished her dreams. Or at least trying as a mysterious group called the “Hive” threaten to make a civil war break out.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

The skateboarder pushes her leg hard against the stone floor, the sounds of the wheels clicking against the slab and the crowd talking echoing in her ears. The red lockers and multi colored uniformed students fly past her as she focuses on her path out of the school.

She makes quick apologizes as she maneuvers around the student body and others. The students’ papers fly and they stumble into each other to get out of the way of the weird figure on the weirder log object.

The grimy purple hand tries to grab her and she laughs as the abominations fail to capture one of the schools leading trouble makers. 

She kicks up the board and slides down the rail barely avoiding the sheep hooks of the “trouble” guards. She smirks as the front doors are nearing in front of her, she kicks against the floor as she’s about to punch through the main entrance doors.

 _Ha! Viney is totally going to owe me thirty snails!_ she thinks.

  
As she goes to make the jump her board gets ripped from her feet as she flies through the huge doors and tumbles down the stairs. She groans as the biter taste of dirt grits against her teeth. A pair of clean brown boots come into her field of vision as she spits out a small rock. 

“Ow,” she complains.

...

Amity sighs as she looks among her peers, the colors blur as they scurry amongst themselves.

“Bones to Amity,” impatience fingers snap, Amity blinks her eyes as she peers up to the irritated face of Boscha.

“Gosh, were you even paying attention?”

Amity looks up to her friend. Boscha is easily a head taller than her with her wearing boots. Her hair shaved short on both sides, save for the tight thick braid of her naturally pink hair going down the middle. Her relationship has gotten stronger since Boscha apologized and asked Amity to be captain again.

Amity only agreed once Boscha made an attempt to be nicer. Her ears twitch as she can hear some yelling and ruckus from the floor above her. She raises an eyebrow as papers float down from there.

Amity clears her throat focusing back to her friend, “Of course.” 

Boscha rolls her three eyes, “Don’t lie.”

Amity bites her lip in guilt as she opens her mouth to apologize a blurr passes by, knocking Boscha drink all over a fellow student.

“Are you kidding me?” Boscha screeches as the student who had the misfortune to get soaked flinches under the tricyclopes glare.  
Amity watches as the figure yells an apology as they kick their feet towards the exit.

Amity sighs as she waves her hand in a circle causing an hand to grab the weird travel device from the figure. The momentum causes the person to the fly through the entrance with a loud bang.

Boscha grips her empty cup and crunches it, “Whoever that is, is so going to taste my fist,” the drenched student stupidly brave tries to yell at Boscha before she levels her glare on them. Their literal tail ticks between their legs as Boscha shoves them to get to the figure, Amity sighs, she’s working on being nicer.

It’s a long process.

Amity walks towards the stomping tricyclops, and waves a circle to clean the soaked students clothes.

Outside the student is laying down on the dirt; has a weird looking long sleeve black shawl on with the hood up. Their blue colored pants made of a different material than their uniform groans as they shake their head. Boscha lights a flame and Amity clears her throat and the student become quiet and even Boscha stills as she extinguishes her fireball with a huff. The student president and top student of Hexhide walks with careful steps towards the figure. People whisper as they wonder what the Blight will do.

Her boots stop just in front of the hood. “Ow,” the figure complains.  
She clears her throat as she glances at the strange wooden object. Which is broken and has one wheel? Still spinning.

“I’m sure you know that that any disturbances of any kind that endangers the student body is strictly prohibited,” Amity declares. The figure pauses and lets out a raspy chuckle.  
Amity glares and the figure stands up slowly, “Wow, you haven’t changed at all have you?” 

Amity opens her mouth to rip the student a new one but the figure pulls back the hood and anything that was about to say gets cut off. Her hair is shorter on the sides much like Boscha but unlike hers, theirs a shaved parallel lines on both sides of the head and the top is longer and all spiked up. Her face is much sharper and the round ears have more piercings.

Amity tightens her hold on her books as she is trying to regain her breath. She glances as the figure pouts at the broken object. _This can’t be right?_ Amity thinks, _it’s no way it’s her._

 _This is just another dream_ , she’s about to wake up any moment. She’s frozen and the girl picks up the broken object, “Maldición,” she whispers. 

Boscha’s eyes open wide as familiarity hits, “No way.”

Amity takes a step forward and shakily asks “Lu-“

“Luz?!?”

Two loud voices yell as a blur of green and blue pound down the steps and pounce on the said human. They land in the dirt and laugh.  
  
The students slowly regain their composure and start to return to their normal schedules as the drama dies down. Amity stays fixed to that spot and Boscha glares as she crosses her arms.

“Willow! Gus!” Luz cries as she returns the bear hug. She pulls back as they sit themselves down. She stares at her friends.

Willow has grown her hair out and the ravenette’s hair is in two thick fishtail braids with flowers places accordingly in them. She is only about two inches taller than when Luz left a few years ago. Luz raises a brow at the small diamond stud in her nose. Willow laughs as she fixes her glasses on her face as Luz looks to Gus. 

If anything he’s changed the most. He is easily taller than her 5’ 8” form with his head in dreadlocks with gold claps hanging to his shoulders.A shaven face and thicker muscles.

“Gosh guys it’s been so long,” Luz exclaims, “Willow loving the stud,” she shoots finger guns. Willow blushes, “and Gus?,” she whistles, “What have you been eating?!” 

She laughs as he scratches the back of his neck bashfully.

Amity takes a step forward and Luz pauses as she looks up. Her smile falters and a more shy look crosses her face.

Amity heart beats faster, for the first time in _years_ her cool facade slips. Her hands hang awkwardly at her side, as she restrains herself from fidgeting. Luz waves.

“Hey-,” suddenly a figure tackles the human from behind and Amity can’t help but glare as a multicolored witch interrupts.

Gus and Willow look to each other as the unknown witch exclaims, “Ha in your face slow poke!” She pokes Luz’s face and Luz lets out a heartfelt laugh as she pushes her off.

The witch smiles good natured, a dimple showing as she holds out her hand, “Pay up!” Luz groans as she pulls out a small pouch and hands it to her, “I say it’s no fair! Viney I was...,” she looks to Amity, “intervened.”

Amity heart beats in her ears as she doesn’t know how to process this. Boscha looks over concern swimming in her eyes as she sees Amity freeze.

Two other multi students run up with their hands on their knees and one panting with their tongue out. Luz eyes light up, “Jerbo! Barkus!” Jerbo puts up one finger as Barkus shakes his body and lets out a woof.

Vine flips her bangs, “I won obviously.”

As Luz yelps, “Hey!”

Viney rolls her eyes as she swings the coins purse, “You still lost. Told yah that the...shortcuts,” Viney eyes Amity; the coldest Blight. Top killjoy of Hexhide, “were faster than your mini wagon.”

“You mean Skateboard,” Luz corrects.

Viney stands and waves her hand, “yeah, yeah.”  
The small group freezes as the bell yells as another period starts, “Welp see yah later human.” Viney salutes as Jerbo waves and Barkus woofs bye.

Willow finally noticed Amity as she continues to stare at Luz. Her eyes dart back and fourth until she elbows Gus as he yelps, “Well we should probs go to class.”  
Gus looks conflicted, “But Luz is here and I don’t-“ she elbows harder which causes the taller witch to flinch, “I know,” she grits smiling, “But we don’t want to be late.”  
Willow gestures to Amity with her eyes and Gus obviously as ever blinks in confusion. Willow huffs with dissatisfaction as she grabs his hand and yells over her shoulder; she drags him into the school, “See you after class!”

Boscha pauses as she is the only student left besides the top student and human. Sighing she glares at Luz, who looks back with her jaw high. “I’ll grab you a seat Ami,” she promises as she gives a silent warning to the human.

An awkward pause over comes the area as the two witches stare at one another. Luz scratches at her nose, “Uh weird seeing you here Amity.” 

Amity brilliantly answers with, “Luz.”


	2. Chapter 2

Luz...you’re back,” Amity stares at the girl as she picks herself off and dusts the dirt off of her pants.

Luz laughs, “Yeah been awhile huh?” She leans down and picks up her broken board.

Only a few years. Years of no sign or note or explanation. Years of questions and laying awake at night.

Amity takes a step forward, “Where have you been?” 

Luz pauses as she attempts to put the two pieces back together. Her shoulders tense as she looks guilty to the ground. “I’ve-“

“Human.” 

Amity and Luz both look up to the deep voice of the principle. He looks about the same but a heavy atmosphere seems to follow him everywhere he goes. His eyes lock onto the round ear girl, “My office. Now.” He turns leaving no room for discussion. 

Luz sighs as she starts to walk behind him, Amity in a moment of panic grabs Luz shirt only to quickly let go. 

Luz smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes, “We’ll meet up later.” Amity hesitates as she watches the doors shut close.

....

Willow looks down at her griffin egg salad, her appetite gone after all the excitement of the morning. Gus however has no such issues.

She nervously scans the cafeteria as she looks for any incoming trouble.

“Gus,” she stage whispers, he turns with chipmunk cheeks. Willow sighs as she dabs away some food from the corner of his mouth. “How can you eat?” 

Gus shrugs as he grabs another sandwich, “Cause I’m nervous and a growing witchling.” 

“Exactly! I mean aren’t you worried?” Willow asks as she plays with the ends of her hair. 

Gus takes a huge bite, “I mean yeah but there’s nothing we can do.”

“Why now?” Willow asks herself mire than him. 

A tray gets set down and the two look as the pink skinned witch makes herself comfortable. 

“Why are you sitting here?” Willow hisses. Boscha narrows her eyes, “As if I want to be sitting here tree hugger. But I know little miss perfect is going to be storming in here wanting answers. I don’t feel like listening to her million questions.” She angrily takes a bite daring them to correct her. 

“You can’t sit-“

“You two knew Luz was back,” Amity states more than asks. Amity looks slightly out of breath as if she ran straight to them- which she totally did. Her hair is starting to come out of her fox tail and she seems frazzled. 

Willow and Gus look at each other, Willow clears her throat, “Amity neither of us had seen her for a while either.”

Amity turns her attention to the witch who answers with a mouth full, making him unable to be understood. 

Amity narrows her eyes, “But-“

“I’m sure leaf girl is telling the truth,” Boscha interrupts, “I mean why lie? It’s not like they made anymore friends after the human left.”   


Willow feels her cheeks turn red as the third eyes winks and Willow feels the flowers in her hair start to grow thorns and she winces at her careless moment. 

Amity slumps down defeated, “Yeah I’m sure your right.” She looks at the group, “I can’t believe she’s back.” 

Willow feels a stab of sympathy, “Us too.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Please sit Miss Luz,” the headmaster requests as he goes around his ancient desk and signals the stray tea pot to heat up and pour them a cup. 

Luz carefully looks around the office nothing much has changed since the last time she’s been in here; the main coven posters hang proudly behind him as the many documents and rule books sit on his desk; well maybe another file cabinet or too added in the space but that’s about it.

The silver plate floats across the room and Bump asks, “Sweetener?”   
  
The human grabs the offered plate, “If you wouldn’t mind?” Bump nods as a weird green substance sluggishly falls into the brew. Luz stirs it in with her finger and plops it in her mouth surprised by the normal taste of the drink.   
  
“What brings you here?” Bump asks as he lets his own drink cool down next to him.   
  


“Getting straight to the point I see,” Luz sighs as she puts down the cup and gently sets it on the desk.   
  


“It’s not everyday that a human causes trouble in my school-well except one that disappeared years ago,” Bump raises a brow and the demon tail swishes behind him like an aggravated cat.   
  


“You refuse to answer my letters,” Luz states with narrowed eyes. Yes she could’ve been more discreet than breaking into his office and placing notes on his desk. But how what’s a better way to get his attention? It’s not like she could’ve figured out where he lived- okay she could have but she didn’t want to go that far.  
  


Bump leans forward and punches his nose, “You know that I cannot help you.”

Luz frowns, “Why not?” Her arms cross and she tries to not pout like an toddler.

”Child,” he firmly says, “You don’t know what you ask of me.” He quickly stands and lifts the bard coven and grabs and old photo and hands me it. It’s the photo of him conquering the school.

”It’s the photo that’s on the brochure,” Luz looks up confused.

Bump sighs, “Yes one of my greatest achievements but also my greatest fault.” Luz looks down to the smiling younger bump as he stands on his conquer.

”But you won?”

Bump takes a sip and close his eyes as he leans back, lines on his face bury with age and regret, “Yes ,but I never got to play for joy again.” Luz looks down and noticed that the ripped uniform was a reddish color.

”You were in the bard coven.” Luz says as she gently hands the photo back over.

”Yes, my grandfather was the creator of the coven. His gifts were handed to me, but they didn’t have the same meaning. We’re he played for control and Belios- I played for the sake of playing. Until that day were I had to prove myself in that coven. To prove my magic was powerful and just as strong. I succeeded but at a price.” Luz pauses as Bump sets his empty cup, “My freedom. I was shortly put in charge of the new school under heavy favor of Belios- a gift from my grandfather.”

Luz stands, “But shouldnt want that want to make you join me?”

Bump shakes his head, “No I have a whole school to protect. I never got a choice in what I used my magic for but here I can give them a chance to let them study what they want before they choose.”

Luz slams her hands down, “You aren’t! It’s an illusion of a freedom!”

Bump closes his eyes and Luz pauses as his age shows of the hundreds of years of strain and pressure shows, “A window is better than a wall. I will not throw away my place here to help you. Although I owe it to Eda. You’re welcome to continue with your studies and are protected inside these walls.”

Luz voice strains, “Since you owe Eda can’t you help me help her?”

Bump looks to her before turning on the crystal ball in the far corner on the wall, Luz freezes as she sees what’s on the glass, “There’s no helping her child.”


	4. Chapter 4

The black leather boots echo in the passageway as they make their way towards the great hall. The castle is empty save for the roaming guards and occasional abomination. An occasional glow of the flames peek into the castles tiny windows. The guards posted outside of the throne room barley give them a look as the giant wooden doors open. The two look at each other through their white bird masks. Their leather gloves shake with nerves; they refuse any action of offering comfort. This is their first time being personally summoned. It will not make a Blight to seem weak.

They stop a few feet from the emperor; waiting for their orders. The giant heart copying theirs, fast and pounding. The emperor looms over them as he sits back comfortably in the golden chair.

”Bow before your lordship,” the red haired creature from the left side of the throne growls. The desire to scowl is hard to ignore, as they begrudgingly follow Kikimora’s order. Both twins despise the little red demon. The fire blue eyes narrow as the twins bow from the waist. 

An uncomfortable silence makes it’s way into the room as the twins continue to stare at the floor. 

”Rise,” the emperor commands with the raise of his hand after a few minutes. They stand at attention, backs perfectly straight; at attention like every other good solider.   
  


“You both are familiar with the Northeast part of the pelvic region, correct?” The deep voice asks.   
  


“Yes Emperor,” Edric speaks as his gazes flickers between the three figures. Sight staying on the figure in the back with the different mask from the other guards longer. It looks like an bird but he can’t quite place what type, how peculiar.

”There has been suspicious activity in the area. Whispers of an small group who dares to help wild witches,” Kikimora informs them. “Your job is simple. You will gather information about the group and any gossip from the townships in that region. Then send an extremely detailed report in a weeks time and then wait for further instruction.”

”It will be our honor to fulfill our mission,” Emria says as she bows once again. Her brother following suit. Belios grunts, “Go Blights. I know for your namesake you’ll won’t disappoint.”

...

”Can you believe Kiki?” Ed says as he looks over to me. I frown as I look at how different he looks. His dark green hair short, mother insisted on the typical solider cut. He has grown taller since Hexhide, passing our fathers towering frame. With our intense training he has muscles the size of an minotaur, no longer skinny as a stick. He leans back on his staff. The cloak flapping in the wind.   
  
He twirls his finger and a funny imitation of the little red demon with much to large eyes and tongue sticking out yells in a high pitch voice, “This is a great honor to be requested of a mission by the emperor. Don’t be the disappointment of the coven. Blah blah blah.”   
  


I laugh, “Oh don’t forget her collar since she pretty much Belios lapdog.”

Ed adds a bright pink sparking one, “Perfect.”

We near our home town and gently land, people nervously glance at out white uniforms and I try to ignore the disgust of their fear in my mouth.   
  
“Perhaps, we should change.” With a quick spell we enter with a different look.

... 

The figure in the corner sits lower on the roof, as they track the two green haired figures into the tavern.


	5. Chapter 5

“Will you stop pacing,” the clocked figure asks his counterpart, “it’s making me more anxious.” He continues to watch as his partner makes a trench in the ground with their back and forth pacing.

”Sorry. Sorry,” the witch says as she bites her lip and takes a seat in the bed. They rented out a cheap room at an tavern. It’s their protocol, small tavern or inn, new place every meeting, different room numbers; at different times.   
  


The witch pulled out the small parchment she received, ‘Howling Inn. Tonight. 3.’ The script was neat and swirling. Like the owner it’s straightforward and catches the eye. She lets her thumb trace over the note.   
  


“Athena probably just got caught up in some trouble; you know how she is,” the clocked figure tries to comfort. He sits next to her and grabs her wrist gently. Her gaze looks to him and he offers a little squeeze.  
  


“Yeah that’s why I am nervous,” the witch admits as she leans her head to his shoulder. She breathes in the familiar scent of pine and his aftershave.

”Aw it’s nice to hear that you’re worried about me,” the pair jumps and spins as the figure twirls a knife next to an opened window.

The man stands up and clears his throat,” Athena.” Athena stops twirling her knife and focuses her gaze on the face of the other witch.

”Demeter,” she greets as her eyes narrows at the male. 

Demeter stands and clears her throat, “Why have you called us here?”

Athena signs, “If I recall, I only sent a crow to you. Not to your...boy toy.” The latter tenses as Demeter huffs, which brings a small smile to Athena.   
  


“The twins are back in town.” Demeter stiffens and looks with wide eyes to her.   
  
“What?” Demeter starts to pace the small room again.

“They’re supposed to be at Belios castle,” the male states.   
  


Athena rolls her eyes, “Well plans change. What are you thinking about doing it, Dionysus _?”_

Dionysus runs a hand through his hair,”I’m not sure should we send a message to-“

”No,” Demeter cuts off. “We aren’t supposed to contact them for anything other than extreme emergencies.”

”But-“

”D! I know you’re worried but so am I. We weren’t expecting for either twins or the other surprise so soon.”

Athena steps forward, “You two are both in charge. What would you like me to tell the others? Or are you going to keep panicking?”

Demeter glares as Dionysus put a hand on her shoulders. “It’s a lot to deal with,” he stated with a hard look. Athena sighs as she glances out the window, narrowing her eyes at the patrolling guards. They have increased activity recently.   
  


“Hold off on the others. I think it’s time to have an conversation with the twins,” Demeter says. She turns to her, “Do you think you can manage on getting them to a meeting with little difficulty?”   
  


Athena smiles, “I’m not your top spy and assassin for nothing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I should be finishing up my other works but here I am


End file.
